


scars on my honey

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is up with Mikeyway, and after two songs it’s obvious what’s going on.  Frank raises an eyebrow at Gerard, who twitches his shoulder at Ray, who nods, and it’s settled, as easy as that.</p><p>They work Mikey into a frenzy through the rest of the show: Gerard struts across the stage and crudely mimes blowjobs; Frank bounces like a maniac, getting into Mikey’s space and nudging him with hips and shoulders.  Even Ray moves in close to lean against Mikey as he plays, smiling and happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scars on my honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> Written for my [birthday prompt-a-thon](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/272095.html) for Turps' prompt of _Could you write hot, messy MCR GSF where Mikey is the focus of them all? Fucked, sucked & held down._ I didn't quite manage to make it completely Mikey-centric, but I tried. I probably should get partial credit. *g*
> 
> Beta by Andeincascade.
> 
> Title from _Destroya_ by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Warning for incest.

Something is up with Mikeyway, and after two songs it’s obvious what’s going on. Frank raises an eyebrow at Gerard, who twitches his shoulder at Ray, who nods, and it’s settled, as easy as that.

They work Mikey into a frenzy through the rest of the show: Gerard struts across the stage and crudely mimes blowjobs; Frank bounces like a maniac, getting into Mikey’s space and nudging him with hips and shoulders. Even Ray moves in close to lean against Mikey as he plays, smiling and happy.

Every time they touch Mikey, he shudders in reaction, licking his lips and flinging back his head, exposing the long line of his neck. He’s gorgeous and tempting and he belongs to them.

Thank God for hotel nights.

* * *

It’s a magical night. The kids are revved up and the band sounds great and everything just falls perfectly into place. Mikey paces across the stage like a predator, lean and sharp. His hands move on the neck of his bass, sliding down and back up and everyone’s riveted by him, the way his fingers dance over the strings.

He knows they’re watching, and he plays up to it, shows them how bad he _wants_. He spreads his legs and rocks, rubbing against his bass, and they all can imagine Mikey on his knees, spread out on the bed, bent over the couch.

It just winds the tension tighter.

Frank trips and falls but doesn’t stop playing, eyes closed and fingers sure on the frets. His mouth is wet and open, almost obscene as he sings the words along with Gerard. Ray’s hair is a curly halo around his head, backlit by flashes of red, purple, gold, green. Gerard is electrifying, screaming and shouting, touching himself playfully. He stands hip shot, a feral grin on his face, arms raised.

It’s a night to remember.

* * *

They hand off their instruments and tumble off stage, wide smiles and raised voices, thrumming with energy. Aside from a quick hug and the brush of a hand down Mikey’s back, they don’t touch him; there’s too many prying eyes backstage and what they have is private. They don’t share.

The staff hustles them into the green room where they towel off the sweat and collapse onto the sofa, guzzling water and trying to talk all at once about every amazing moment of the show, a cacophony of words and memories.

And as they come down off the show-high, the zing of anticipation that's been building all evening is all they can focus on. Ray grips the back of Mikey’s neck and _squeezes_ ; the rest watch avidly as Mikey’s eyes flutter shut. “Dibs,” he says, and Mikey gasps and Ray squeezes again and lets go.

Mikey loves it when Ray goes first, when his body is still tense and tight and Ray has to push his way in, slowly opening Mikey up. . .Frank shifts his weight from foot to foot, wanting, needing to be touched. Gerard just looks hungry. They like it when Ray goes first, too.

“Soon,” Gerard says, and his voice is rough.

* * *

It’s another two hours before they get to the hotel; there’s the meet-and-greet and a short interview with a local radio station. They go where they’re directed and smile and shake hands and talk. Then it’s an endless succession of autographs and starry-eyed kids, and even as tired as they are, they wouldn’t miss this for anything. They like connecting with their fans; they love hearing about how music changed their lives, saved them, gave them something to live for.

They never get tired of knowing how the band’s made a difference. It’s why they keep doing this.

* * *

The ride to the hotel is quiet, but under the silence is _heat_. Frank can’t sit still, fingers twitching, leg bouncing in time to a song only he can hear. Gerard wraps an arm around Frank and pulls him close, rubbing his hand up and down Frank’s back, trying to calm him a little, just long enough for them to get behind a locked door. “Easy, Frankie,” he murmurs. He twists his fingers into the hem of Frank’s shirt to keep from doing _more_.

Mikey is curled up in a corner, arms wrapped around himself. Ray sits close, not touching. Ray’s talking to Mikey about something innocuous and inconsequential, just trying to keep him anchored with his voice. Mikey’s eyes are closed, but he’s listening; Gerard can tell by the subtle tilt of his head.

They’re all teetering right on the edge; one touch is going to push them over.

* * *

The door _snicks_ shut and they’re all frozen for a minute, staring at each other, wide-eyed. It’s Frank who breaks first, moving over to Mikey and tugging on the button of his jeans. “Off, off, take this off,” he mumbles as he fights with the denim. “Why do you wear so many fucking clothes?”

Gerard laughs at the irony of that and hugs Frank from behind, tangling their fingers together on Mikey’s zipper. “So impatient,” he teases, mouth wet against Frank’s neck. He feels Frank shiver, and he switches his attention from Mikey’s jeans to Frank’s.

It only takes a moment before Gerard’s sliding his fingers into Frank’s shorts, hand finding his cock, hot and hard and wet. “He’s so hard, Mikey, you gonna suck him off?” he asks, and Mikey and Frank both moan.

Mikey wants that. He likes sucking cock, soft velvet skin over hardness, the smell of clean sweat and the bitter taste of semen. He's good at cocksucking, too. He's got a bag of tricks, rubbing his tongue against the sensitive head, sucking on the crown with his mouth, dipping into the slit, feeling the circumcision scar with his lips.

“Yeah,” Ray murmurs softly. “Yeah, great idea, Gee. I can fuck him while he sucks off Frankie.” He leans in and brushes a kiss against Gee’s lips. “What about you? What do you want?”

“Kiss me,” he demands, and when Ray does, he opens his mouth and lets Ray in. Ray’s kisses are always sweet, even when they're rough and biting. Gerard can't ever get enough. He loves kissing Ray. He breaks away to pant, "I want—I want—" against Ray's mouth, cock rubbing against Frank's hip. "I want—"

"What do you want?" Ray asks again, and it's easier for Gerard to just show him, so he stumbles over to the bed, shucking his clothes as he goes, a trail of holey jeans and ratty underwear. Gerard piles the pillows high and leans against them, spreading his legs, his cock hard and leaking. He pats the spot between his thighs. "Frankie, here. I want to play with you while Mikey sucks you off."

Frank shudders, because he knows that once Gerard is done, he's going to be sore and aching, covered in bruises and bite marks, every inch of his skin oversensitive and tingling. It always skirts the line of _too much oh god too much_ but Frank can never say no to Gee.

Ray pulls Frank's clothes off, nudging him toward the bed, into Gerard's arms. He turns to Mikey with a smile. "Get the lube," he says, and Ray _knows_ how much Mikey likes being told what to do, gets off on being ordered around. He flicks a glance over to the bed where Gee has his arms around Frank and is touching him, petting his belly and scratching at his nipples, pointedly ignoring Frank's pretty cock which is flushed dark and ready. 

Gee's the worse kind of tease, the kind that takes you to the edge over and over before finally _shoving_ you over. It drives Ray crazy. But watching Gee tormenting Frank is kinda fun. No one deserves it more than Frank, the little fucker; it's just desserts. Ray remembers the time that Frank managed to tie him up and ride his dick for almost an hour, never loosening the cock ring he'd put on Ray. . .

He shudders, and nods Mikey toward the bed. The room is comfortable, not too hot, not too cold, but Ray's sweating. "Take your clothes off and get up there, hands and knees."

Mikey puts the lube on the corner of the bed, leaves his clothes in a pile on the floor and knees his way onto the bed, angular and strangely graceful. Frank's laid out in front of him, tattoos and smooth skin, Gee's hands busy pinching and stroking and scratching. Gee curls his fingers around Frank's cock and it's like he's offering Mikey a taste. He can't help himself; he bends down and—

"Oh, fuck, Mikey—" Frank cries out.

Ray moves fast, slapping Mikey's ass hard enough to leave an imprint of his hand behind. "I didn't say you could do that."

Mikey hisses a little at the sting of the slap, feeling his blood burn hotter. "Fuck," he says.

"Ssh, easy Frankie," Gerard soothes, and he holds both of Frank's hands, keeps him from touching his own dick. "Just wait, Mikey's gonna take care of you, make it worth your while, promise, he's so good with his mouth, you know that—"

"Gee, please." Frank struggles a little, but Gerard talks to him, eases him down, brings him back.

Ray flings his shirt off and drapes himself over Mikey, rubbing his hairy chest over his naked back, feeling him tremble. He nuzzles Mikey's ear, tonguing at the lobe, nibbling idly. Mikey is taut under him, arms extended, knees spread. Ray reaches between Mikey's legs and cups his balls, squeezing lightly.

Mikey groans and squirms, trying to get Ray to touch his dick. Ray's hands are so huge, wide and strong. "Please, Ray—" 

"Mmmm, no, I don't think so," Ray says. He wants Mikey frantic and begging, beyond words. He leans back and grabs the lube, slicks up a couple of fingers and rubs at Mikey's hole. "Such a bad boy," he purrs. 

Biting his lip, Mikey meets Frank's eyes for a moment. He wonders what he looks like, if the urgency he feels thrumming across his nerves is visible on his face. 

"Look at them," Gee whispers to Frank, and Ray sees them both watching Mikey, wide-eyed and panting. "So pretty, look how bad Mikey wants it." Frank just whines and shakes his head.

"What do you think, Frank? Should I finger him open, or just shove in with my dick?" Ray grins dangerously. "Does he deserve being fingered first? Or has he been too bad?"

Mikey gasps, and Frank echoes the sound, his head cradled against Gee's shoulder. "Oh, oh, fuck, Ray—"

Gerard dips down and bites at Frank's neck. "Answer him."

Frank eyes fly open and he looks at Mikey. Mikey looks wrecked, broken, and Frank _has_ to kiss him, just can't stay away from his open mouth and wet lips. He holds Mikey's face in his hands and uses his tongue to taste him, to explore the shape of his mouth. Mikey sighs, relaxing a little and Frank pulls away before either of them is ready to give up contact.

But Mikey's right where Frank wants him. "Don't finger him, just fuck him," he says to Ray, and he can actually see Mikey's pupils dilate in reaction. Ray doesn't bother to take his jeans off. There's the rasp of a zipper, the crinkle of a condom packet, the squelch of lube and—

The sound that Mikey makes when Ray pushes in, slow and careful, sends a shiver down Gerard's back, raising goosebumps on his skin. He watches as Mikey tries to catch his breath, searches for words and failing.

It hurts, but it's the good kind of hurt, the kind that has Mikey keening, fingers clenched tight in the sheets. He can feel his body giving way to Ray, his dick pushing in, muscles straining and aching. He's going to be feeling this for days, he thinks wildly, as Ray bottoms out, the denim of his jeans rough against Mikey's skin. 

"Use your mouth on Frank," Ray says, hands tight on Mikey's hips as he gets in as deep as he can. "He's pretty desperate for you to suck him off."

Mikey makes another _sound_ and Frank echoes it as Mikey takes in as much of Frank's dick as he can, relaxing his throat and swallowing.

"F—fuck, oh my God," Frank moans, twitching his hips up. Gerard goes back to playing with Frank's nipples, pulling and twisting until they're red and sore. Just when Frank is sure he can't take it, Gee starts sucking bruises onto his shoulders or rubbing his belly, fingers tracing the tattoos there. Frank's so strung out on the sensations, between Mikey's mouth and Gee's fingers, he's knows he's going to fall apart.

Gee's dick is hard against Frank and he can sense how badly Gee wants to move, to let himself push against Frank's sweat-slick back. He can hear it in the little sounds that Gee tries to swallows back, how bad he wants to get off on the slide of skin, but Gee really likes making himself wait, too, so he doesn't move, just keeps his attention focused on Frank. 

Mikey's starting to sweat, feeling overheated and shaky. He breathes deeply through his nose but it's getting hard to keep track of what's going on, so he lets his body go limp, letting Ray set the rhythm. He's making sounds, too quiet, but Frank feels them around his dick and he threads his fingers through Mikey's hair and pulls a little.

Ray leans his weight back, pulling out of Mikey, feeling the way Mikey tightens up, trying to keep him close. He can't help the deep groan that slips out; Mikey is always so fucking hot and tight and Ray loves being inside him. "You like that? Like having me split you open?" Mikey makes a high sound around Frank's cock and Ray pushes back in, pushes Frank further down Mikey's throat. It causes a chain reaction; Frank thrusts up, moaning, and Gee follows suit, strands of red hair sticking to his sweaty face.

They're all getting close, and Ray slows down for a few strokes, trying to get himself under control. He wants this to last, wants to keep fucking Mikey, slow and deep, pushing increasingly broken sounds out of him, wants Gee to keep touching Frank just like that, making him writhe and plead, needs to see Gee flushed and needy, chasing his own pleasure in the end. . .

Frank breaks first, holding tight to Mikey's hair and fucking his mouth, gritting his teeth to bite back the sounds as he comes, Gerard's hand gently tugging on his balls. He can't control himself, just shudders and twitches as Mikey swallows every bitter mouthful. Frank tries to pull away from Mikey's mouth, oversensitive now, but Gee won't let him, just holds his dick and lets Mikey lick the head until Frank's struggling, a wash of electrifying pleasurepain zinging through him. "Gee, please, fuck—Gee, too much, please, please," he begs, and Gee pants against his temple and ruts against his back. "Fuck—please." He has a safe word and it's on the tip of his tongue, because it's too much, too fucking much—but Gee knows him, knows exactly how much he can take and finally lets him push Mikey's mouth away.

"S'okay, Frankie," Gee murmurs, wrapping his arms around Frank and squeezing. "So good for me." Frank lets himself sag back against Gerard, uncoordinated and a little shocky. Gee presses a soft kiss to Frank's hair. "Love you."

All Frank can do is lie there cradled in Gee's arms, watching the expressions on Mikey's face as Ray fucks him, slow and measured. Ray likes to show off his insane control, and it's good, it's crazy-making, but Frank's thankful that tonight it's Mikey that's getting fucked. Frank's been there, they all have, and it's overwhelming in the best ways.

Now that Mikey's not sucking on Frank's dick, he's free to make as much noise as he wants, and he can't help the short, gasping cries that Ray's driving out of him. Ray's pushing his knees further apart and Mikey's elbows unlock with a particularly strong thrust. He rubs his face against the sheets, he's burning up and falling apart. 

Mikey gets a mouthful of fabric and bites down, muffling his sounds as he gets closer and closer. He can't come like this, he knows it, but he also knows that Ray's not going to let him get away with reaching down and jerking himself off. He knows that Ray's just waiting for him to ask, to beg for his hand and Mikey's almost there, just about to the point where he'll do anything just to be allowed to come.

"He's close," Gee whispers hoarsely. And he can see it in Mikey's body language, hear it in rasp of his breath. His own cock throbs against Frank's back and he hitches his hips a little. "Fuck, he's so close," and it's not only Mikey he's talking about. He feels like he's been on the edge forever and he's not sure how much longer he can wait; Frank's back is sticky-slick with sweat and Gee _knows_ he could get himself off that way.

Frank hears something in Gee's voice and wiggles a little, turning over and facing Gee. He kisses him, pressing their lips together and reaches for Gee's cock, which is so fucking hard in his hand. "Let me take care of you," he says before biting down hard on Gee's lip and jacking his dick steadily. Gee just moans and shudders, letting his head fall back against the pillows.

"You want me to touch you, Mikey?" Ray asks breathlessly. "You ready to come for me?"

Mikey moans out an affirmative sound, echoed by Gee.

"Tell me," Rays says. "Use your mouth."

And somehow, Mikey finds the strength to form whole words, string them together in something resembling coherence. "Please, Ray, oh fuck, please, please touch me—make me come, please—"

Gee whines, back arching, caught between Frank's touch and Mikey's pleading, lost. He chokes on a loud cry, tenses and shudders, coming in Frank's hand and against his belly. 

Mikey hears the sounds Gee makes, feels Ray's hands wrap around his cock and he's done, coming hard. Ray doesn't pause, just keeps fucking him, pushing him down to the mattress and moving faster, reaching for his own orgasm as Mikey moans and pants under him. It's too much, Mikey can feel everything and it's too much, too fucking much and— A few more thrusts and Ray lets go, gritting his teeth as he comes, shoving hard into Mikey and stilling, feeling Mikey tighten around him one last time. "Fuck, Mikey," he says, legs shaking. 

It's Frank who crawls out of bed and limps into the bathroom, returning with damp wash cloths, wiping away the mess and shuffling everyone to the other bed, the _clean_ one. He pulls the covers up over Mikey and Ray before spooning against Gerard.

"Thanks," Mikey mutters, mostly asleep. "Needed that."

Gee just kisses his forehead as they drift off.

-fin-


End file.
